


Afterlife

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Gen or Relationship, Hurt Jace Wayland, I dunno how to tag this, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 23 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 3





	Afterlife

The angel guided him through the afterlife.

He saw demons and Valentine in Edom. In Purgatory, he saw Jocelyn and Hodge. And in heaven, he saw his mother, father, and grandmother.

As the angel guided him through the places, he faintly heard his name being called.

It sounded in his ear now and he spun around.

“Your parabatai calls for you.”

“Alec.”

“It’s not your time yet.”

And with that Jace woke up in the infirmary bed, hooked up to an IV drip and heart monitor, and saw Alec’s and Magnus’ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
